Late de nuevo
by Aidee Sanchez Salgado
Summary: Gabriel ve a una hermosa dama tras un escritorio, y, sin quererlo, ella lo encanta a un nivel nuevo, ella hace su corazón lata de nuevo, que se sienta como un jovenzuelo.


A Gabriel Agreste de envés en cuando le gustaba ir y supervisar su empresa, era algo que hacía de manera sorpresiva para así poder ver lo que hacían sus empleados, tanto nuevos como veteranos, siempre se terminaba llevando algunas sorpresas, algunas muy agradables y otras no tanto.

Se dirigió al último piso del imponente edificio, donde se supone estaba la oficina que él debía ocupar como dueño de la compañía, al llegar algo capto su atención, en el escritorio que estaba afuera de la oficina, estaba una joven dama de cabello castaño con suaves ondas, piel de tono tostado claro y una figura fina; no pudo ver el color de sus ojos, pero de solo ver a la dama imaginó que debían ser igual de hermosos _"espera Gabriel, ¿Estás seguro de eso?... si, lo estoy"_ se dijo a sí mismo.

Decidió acercarse al escritorio, la dama estaba terminando una llamada cuando el llego a ella.

"Si, descuide, la reunión ya está agendada… si, hasta luego, que tenga un lindo día." Gabriel notó que la mujer tenía un acento diferente al hablar, era como si no hablara el francés como primera lengua.

"Buenos días" dijo Gabriel, la joven dama levantó la vista, mirando de manera seria y curiosa su persona con unos bellos ojos color miel. "Buenos días, ¿puedo ayudarle"

"Si, ¿podría decirme quien es usted y que hace aquí?" él no se iba a ir por las ramas, necesitaba saber quién era ella, Natalie se ocupada de todo lo relacionado al secretariado, así que no entendía que hacia ella allí.

"Mi nombre es Darlin Swan, un gusto, señor Agreste, soy la secretaria de su oficina, Natalie me informó que necesitaba ayuda para poder llevar las cosas aquí, así que, aquí me tiene", si, en definitiva la mujer no hablaba el francés como lengua madre, Gabriel encontró esto como algo muy interesante y a la vez exótico, no era común encontrarse con personas que tuvieran otro idioma como primera lengua.

"Bueno, Señorita Swan, supongo que es un gusto tenerla aquí, por favor cualquier cosa que sea necesaria la atienda, comuníquemelo" él no sabía porque dijo eso, por lo común no era de los que tomaban llamadas. "Si, señor".

Durante todo el día estuvo muy pensativo con respecto a Darlin, tenía algo, un no sé qué, que lo atraía.

Llegadas las seis treinta de la tarde decidió que era hora de irse, Darlin ya había desaparecido de su escritorio, cosa la cual echo de menos Gabriel, Al mirar fijamente el escritorio noto que había algunas cosas que personalizaban el lugar, sabía que estaba mal, pero decidió aun así ver que había sobre este.

Había un pequeño marco con una foto, en esta salía Darlin con un gorro y bufanda, ambos de color gris, haciendo juego con un abrigo negro, junto a ella y con una gran sonrisa, una joven de cabellos castaños rizados, casi como caireles sueltos, ojos en tonalidad verde aceituna, tez un poco más clara que la de Darlin y unas pecas surcando una pequeña parte de sus mejillas y el puente de su nariz, tenía un gorro y bufanda azules a juego con un abrigo gris, detrás de ellas estaba la Torre Eiffel. En otro marco había una pintura en acuarelas, en un idioma diferente, por lo que pudo medio reconocer era español, no sabía la gran cosa del español, pero según leyó decía que ella era la mejor, quien lo haya hecho debía quererla demasiado. En un marco de madera, había una foto de una Darlin más joven, pero no tanto, con un hombre de tez clara, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos negros, ambos sonreían y se veía estaban en alguna playa. Una última foto revelaba a una Darlin más reciente con otro joven, que llevaba una toga y birrete, junto a un diploma de una universidad alemana.

No sabía quiénes eran las personas que estaban con Darlin, pero en definitiva se notaba que todas eran muy importantes para ella, no por nada las tenía en su espacio de trabajo.

Durante lo que resto del día no pudo dejar de pensar en ella, ni siquiera cuando Adrien entró a pedirle permiso para salir a dar una vuelta con sus amigos… extrañamente, él le dio permiso. Esto demostraba claramente que no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, y eso Adrien lo notó.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Su supervisión duró toda la semana, la razón: Darlin Swan.

Esa dama tenía algo que no podía dejar pasar, algo interesante, misterioso… único. Ahora bien, él la quería conocer más, quería saber sobre las personas de las fotos y quería saber sobre eso exótico que tenía en ella.

Dado a todo esto, el viernes se estuvo armando de valor para invitarla a cenar algo después del trabajo, tenía años que no invitaba a salir a una mujer (la última fue Emilie), y llevaba tres años en los cuales había estado sólo, evitando el contacto con el exterior, y, por ende, el género femenino (exceptuando a Natalie), esperaba no apestar.

Cuando dieron las cinco de la tarde, que era la hora de salida de la mayoría de los empleados; salió de la oficina, logrando ver a Darlin recoger sus cosas mientras apagaba el computador.

"Señorita Swan, ¿me permite un momento?" Darlin se giró a verlo con curiosidad, durante toda la semana en la que la estuvo viendo, ella no dejó de mirarlo con curiosidad, lo cual lo tenía un tanto extrañado, ¿Qué tenía él que a ella le causaba esa curiosidad?

"Claro, señor Agreste, dígame", _"Vamos Gabriel, tu puedes, solo… dile que vayan a comer algo… si… eso…"_

Dio una respiración profunda y, tratando de no sonar nervioso, la miro "Me preguntaba si usted aceptaría venir a comer algo conmigo", muy bien, lo había hecho y sin tartamudear " _nada mal Agreste… nada mal"_

"Oh, sí, claro, solo déjeme hacer una rápida llamada y lo sigo a donde quiera", Darlin sonaba algo sorprendida y un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas, haciéndola lucir más adorable. "Claro, no hay problema". Gabriel observó a Darlin alejarse un poco, lo suficiente para no poder oír lo que decía, pero por su cara podía decir que quien estaba al otro lado de la línea la estaba molestando, o más bien la hacía sentir con vergüenza. Al terminar la llamada se acercó de nuevo, tomó su bolso y lo miró. "Listo, ¿nos vamos" Gabriel le ofició su brazo y una ligera sonrisa, y, ambos dejaron la oficina.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Entraron al restaurante de comida Italia al cual Darlin había dicho que desde hace días quería ir, esto ya que Gabriel le dijo que si tenía alguna preferencia ya que él no tenía preferencia alguna.

Ordenaron la especialidad del día y, en lo que llegaba la comida, Gabriel decidió iniciar su investigación en Darlin. "Así que, señorita Swan, ¿cómo es que terminó en Gabriel?", Darlin dio un sorbo a su vaso de agua y habló.

"Bueno, estaba buscando un empleo el cual pudiera mantener, no me mal interprete, soy muy dedicada, es solo que cuando estaba buscando, hace 2 años, mi francés no era el mejor, podían mantener conversaciones civilizadas, pero no tanto como para hablar con muchísimas personas y de manera suelta, así que cuando vi que promocionaban el puesto y Natalie me dijo que no era necesario un francés muy perfecto me sentí aliviada y ella decidió que dadas mis capacidades podía tener el empleo", ella sonreía ligeramente, como si todo fuera un hecho divertido, su sonrisa era contagiosa así que Gabriel no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Vaya, eso es increíble, pero, ya que no habla originalmente francés, ¿cuál es su primera lengua y de dónde viene?"

"Hablo español, pero no de España, sino de México ya que soy de allí, si sabe dónde está, ¿verdad?" Gabriel soltó una risa y asintió, esa mujer era muy divertida.

"¿Y estas casada?" Darlin torció el gesto y él temió haber metido la pata. "La verdad es que no, lo estuve, pero mi esposo falleció hace tiempo", al terminar de decir esto el rostro de Darlin tenía un toque de tristeza.

"Lo siento, no era mi intención hacerte sentir fatal", Gabriel no sabía que más decir, pero no hizo falta, Darlin se hizo cargo.

"No te preocupes, es pasado, uno que se llevó a una de las personas más importantes para mí, pero lo es" Ella hizo un gesto con la mano como para quitarle la importancia al tema.

"¿Podría saber qué ocurrió?" no quería meter la pata de nuevo, así que preguntar si podía saber era mejor, ¿no? "Mi esposo era policía, antes había estado en negocios turbios de familia, vamos, aun recibía dinero de eso para mantener a los 10 hijos que tuvo, de los cuales 2 son míos, así que, alguien vino a cobrar algo que no debía" Gabriel Casi escupe el vino que había tomado en ese momento, ¿diez hijos?, ¿dos eran de ella?, pero si ella se veía muy joven.

"¿Qué dos son tuyos?, te ves muy joven para tener hijos" Darlin rió con ganas mientras Gabriel tosía un poco, el vino le quemaba ligeramente la garganta por el pequeño atragantamiento. "Tengo 39 años, fui mamá muy joven, pero si, dos hijos, de mi matrimonio tuve dos, mi hijo Evan y mi bebé Emma, los demás son de otras mujeres, pero todas nos queremos y nuestros hijos se quieren" Gabriel no sabía que cara tenia y no podía controlarla, esa mujer no solo había tenido un hijo, como había pensado que podía ser ¡sino dos!, ¡y esos dos tenían ocho hermanos!

Darlin soltó otra risita y bebió de nuevo agua, mirando la expresión graciosa en la cara de Gabriel, esa expresión era algo a lo que se había acostumbrado ya que la mayoría de las personas reaccionaban igual al saber su edad y que había tenido dos hijos.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunto Darlin, Gabriel asintió y sacudió su cabeza, necesitaba aclararse y quitar la expresión de tonto que tenía, o eso pensaba él. "Si, no te preocupes. Entonces, ¿solo te quedaste con tu hija Emma? Note en tu escritorio la foto de una graduación" Gabriel solo quería cerciorarse de esa información.

"Si, solo me quede con ella, tiene actualmente quince, su hermano tiene 26, está casado y espera a su segundo hijo." Gabriel pudo notar su sonrisa al hablar de ellos, esta impresionado, según sus cuentas, esa mujer fácilmente pudo tener a su primer hijo a los catorce años, como se lo tomaba de muy buen humor, decidió preguntar. "Bueno, según mis cuentas, tu tuviste a tu primer hijo a los catorce, ¿o me equivoco?"

"Un poco, a los trece años, como dije, mamá muy joven, pero bueno, el decidió hacerse cargo junto conmigo, y todo fue bien, relativamente hablando, así que podría decir que, aunque me criticaron mucho y todo, fui feliz" Gabriel estaba obteniendo un poco de más información de la que originalmente quería con sus preguntas, pero no le importó, al contrario, le resultaba fascinante.

"Vaya, estoy muy impresionado, yo tengo solo un hijo y siento que a veces no puedo con él" Darlin se rio. "Si, entiendo un poco, mi hija igual me da algunos problemas, pero por lo general es muy tranquila".

La comida llegó y ambos esperaron a que el camarero se fuera para seguir hablando.

"Bueno, ahora háblame de ti Gabriel" él no sabía que decir realmente, era el típico blanqueamiento de mente que viene cuando te pregunta sobre ti.

"Emmm, bueno, mi hijo tiene apenas los quince años" se rasco la nuca, ella le había hablado de su esposo, era justo que el hiciera lo mismo, "mi esposa desapareció hace tres años, la he buscado todo este tiempo y pues, bueno, hasta la fecha nada", suspiro, nunca era fácil admitir eso, pero por alguna razón, se sintió bien decirlo en voz alta.

Estaba tan abstraído en sus pensamientos de ese momento que no se dio cuenta de en qué momento Darlin se acercó un poco y le apretó la mano, "tranquilo, sé que es duro perder a alguien, pero si algo sé, es que esas personas que hemos perdido no querrían que fuéramos infelices porque ya no estén con nosotros"

La velada continúo entre charlas causales, ambos conociéndose un poco más, Gabriel aun no lo sabía, pero esa cena era el inicio de un punto y aparte de su vida, y porque no decirlo, de la vida de Adrien también.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gabriel tal vez no lo diría en voz alta, pero estaba enamorado, no sabía en qué momento pasó, ni cómo empezó, pero lo sabía, y no solo él, sino también Natalie.

Después de esa cena, Gabriel adquirió la costumbre de regalarle un ramo de flores a Darlin todos los días, para este entonces ya habían pasado cuatro meses, en los cuales había establecido un gran vínculo con ella. Gabriel no iba todos los días a la compañía, sin embargo hablaban todos los días, ya fuera por mensajes o por teléfono.

Obviamente, también habían salido más veces a cenar o comer, y algunas veces habían salido en su día de descanso, sin embargo, aún no sabía si ella sentía lo mismo que él, notaba el cariño que Darlin tenía por él, pero no podía averiguar si ella deseaba dar "el siguiente paso", pero por ella, se arriesgaría, tal vez saliera mal el asunto, tal vez bien, fuera como fuera, tendría en su mente el hecho de que lo hizo.

Y justamente, ese mismo día, había decidido dar ese paso. Había comprado un ramo de rosas blancas con margaritas, también una pequeña caja de chocolates y reunió todo el valor que pudo reunir para no flanquear por el miedo de ser rechazado. Llegó al edificio y subió directamente al último piso, faltaban 5 minutos para las cinco de la tarde, que era la hora de salida de Darlin.

Al salir del ascensor vio a Darlin empaquetando una caja, al parecer el día había estado algo flojo en el trabajo, o no podía empaquetarlo más tarde. Se acercó al escritorio y vio como Darlin tenía un gesto gracioso y adorable en el rostro, era un ceño fruncido y la lengua de fuera, como si el empaquetado le costara mucho trabajo. "¿Necesitas ayuda, cielo?", Darlin se sobresaltó y miro a Gabriel con sorpresa. "Gabriel, me asustaste, ¿Qué haces hoy aquí a esta hora?, ya es tarde para tu supervisión sorpresa", tal parecía ella aún no se había dado cuenta de las flores y los chocolates.

"Vengo por ti y… a decirte algo, ¿podríamos hablar en la oficina?", Gabriel se sentía nervioso, casi podía jurar que estaba sudando de los nervios y el terror a una negativa, pero se trató de controlar.

"Claro, solo deja pongo un pedazo de cinta adhesiva y ya", Darlin corto un pedazo de la cinta y la coloco en la caja, "Listo", acto seguido se levantó y tomó la mano que le ofreció Gabriel.

Ambos caminaron dentro de la oficina, Gabriel cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y miro a Darlin, en sus ojos capto un brillo de expectación y su ya clásica curiosidad. "yo…, bueno, quería decirte… no estas obligada a decir lo mismo… y puedes irte si te sientes incomoda…" Gabriel se sentía un muchacho de quince años diciéndole a su primer amor que la quería, vamos, ya estaba viejo para sentirse así. "Gabriel, solo _escúpelo_ *"

"¿Cómo?", lamentablemente él no podía entender esa palabra, Darlin se sujetó el puente de la nariz, como irritada. "lo siento, aún tengo un poco arraigado decir muchas palabras en español" ella tenía una mirada de disculpa y un poco culpable. "No te preocupes…" Gabriel dio una respiración profunda, preparándose para encaminar su relación a un nivel mayor o, en su defecto, arruinar su relación con Darlin.

"Te has convertido en alguien muy especial para mí, poco a poco te metiste bajo mi piel y en mi mente, lograste en tan poco tiempo lo que nadie en 3 años, que fue que mi corazón volviera a latir, hasta yo creía que era imposible, por eso… ¿Quisieras tu ser esa persona que aun haga latir mi corazón por mucho más tiempo?" Darlin lo miraba con la boca en o, su expresión no delataba nada, no sabía qué hacer, pero entonces, ella parpadeo y lo miro sonriente. "¿Me estas pidiendo ser tu novia?", su voz tenía una ricita implícita, una alegría que no le había oído.

"Si, eso trataba de decir" Gabriel se rascó la nuca, cosa la cual lo hizo verse un poco más joven, al igual que sus nervios. De pronto, y sin que él pudiera reaccionar muy rápido, Darlin lo besó, sus labios eran suaves y cálidos, le transmitían un calor especial.

La sujetó de la cintura, pegándola un poco más a sí mismo, mientras que ella apretó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Cuando al fin Gabriel reaccionó del todo, profundizó el beso, escuchando un ligero gemido por parte de ella. Cuando ambos necesitaron aire terminaron el beso. Se miraron a los ojos y corrían una electricidad entre ambos.

"¿Quieres ir a cenar? Yo invito" Darlin lo empujo ligeramente cuando le dijo esto, haciendo que Gabriel soltara una risita. "Por supuesto, tu guíame", Gabriel le tendió a Darlin Las flores y los chocolates, ella los tomó, le dio un beso en la mejilla y salieron.

Puede que para Gabriel esto era algo nuevo de cierta manera, pero sin duda, esa mujer lo tenía encantado por completo y quería que ella siguiera haciendo latir su corazón.

* * *

 **Ok, como pueden ver, he modificado esta historia, era realmente necesario, lo juro.**

* * *

 ***Palabra dicha en español.**

* * *

 **HOLAAAAAA! Como pueden ver, me uní a un nuevo fandom, admito que tenia miedo al escribir, primero porque no sabia si la inspiración me iba a abandonar a la mitad, como ya es costumbre, y otra porque no se que rayos van a pensar los miraculers al ver esto, espero les guste, sinceramente en mi mente hay mucho más a partir de esto, no se si quieran leerlo o no, en dado caso espero sus comentarios o tomatazos.**

 **Quiero que sepan también que no trato de poner a mal modo lo del embarazo adolescente, si, pasa mucho en muchos lugares, pero realmente no lo pensé por estereotipar o algo, vamos, yo soy de mexico. En fin, espero nadie se ofenda ya que no puse nada aquí con esa intención.**

 **LOS QUIERO!**


End file.
